Sometimes
by Baka Deshis
Summary: Sometimes you can find happiness in the least likely places. Just sometimes. Harry x Draco. Post Hogwarts.


**Title: Sometimes**

**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Harry/Draco**

**Summary: Sometimes you can find happiness in the least likely places. HPDM. Post Hogwarts. **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: The dark side won. Another random drabble by me.**

The wooden shack was dark and unsightly; but nonetheless, it was home to our fallen hero. The boy who lived had been hiding in this house since the light had lost

The dark side had won the final battle, yet they would continue to fight from every chance they got. It wasn't a war any longer; just fights that would break out so suddenly. They found places to hide; to escape from the clutches of the Dark Side. But soon, he was alone.

Everyone he cared for, he lost. He could name each and every on of them; Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Lupin, Ginny and many more. And _him._ Those names could make a list.

The same list that had been folded in his mind; never to be remembered again. Yet no matter how much he despised those memories, the tragedies would play over and over again in his mind.

Harry Potter was alone.

Harry would often wonder why Voldemort had kept him alive. Perhaps it is to watch him crumble as everyone was lost; and he was too. Lost without their guidance.

There were times when he'd find many Light followers that he knew. They were no longer hiding, they had joined the Dark; forced or on purpose. But yet they'd look at him and keep silent. No one had found him after the Light had been destroyed completely.

Then that one day, _he _came into this rotting place.

Harry remembered scrawling in terror, trying to hide. But _he _had not come to kill him.

They were enemies during their school times; and enemies during the war. But what Harry never knew that Draco Malfoy was a spy for the light. Perhaps that was the reason why he never saw Draco in the battlefield; killing the light.

Draco was never really part of the dark. It was true that he had obtained his Dark Mark; but that was because of his father's wishes. He did every single on of his wishes, until now.

Lucius Malfoy didn't like _mudbloods_, so Draco learned to hate them as well. Lucius joined the Dark Side, so he did too.

But Draco Malfoy never really had any intentions to kill Harry Potter. Instead; since the day he found Harry again, they slowly rendered their relationship to friends; and perhaps ore. Yet no one knew, for they were enemies in the outside.

Harry had learned to depict their relationship as something he never thought he'd have. Draco was not Ginny, but he learned to feel for him more than he did for Ginny. They began to accept the fact that they were both _outcasts. _

They learned much about one another, things they never knew. Draco wasn't as cold as he seemed; and the boy who lived was just lonely and weighed down by everyone's beliefs in him as their hero.

They learned to accept each other and everything that came with it. Harry accepted that his current _lover _was a death eater and he loved him just the same. Draco accepted that he was betraying his planned out life by loving Harry; but he loved him just the same.

What Harry never learned to accept was Draco's death, and the pain that came with it. Perhaps if he never loved Draco, he'd never have been so down with his death.

He never learned to accept that he had found happiness in an enemy; but yet he took that happiness anyway, and lived the moments he could fully.

He was a Gryffindor, Draco was a Slytherin. He was a man, Draco was one too. They were both in love. And that was all there was to it.

He'd lost happiness but found them again during his moments with Draco, but when Draco was gone forever, Harry felt as if that same happiness had once again been wrenched away from him.

Now, in this unsightly shack that he called home, he was near death. The Dark Lord had finally decided to rid himself of Harry; to finally claim his victory.

Harry Potter was now powerless; no more than just a lost warrior without his weapons or his troops. He had seen so much death; and now he was about to see his own.

As he drew his last breaths, he thought about his past few years. He never understood why he and Draco had been _enemies_ that brought happiness to each other. But he accepted the fact that sometimes; just sometimes, happiness can be found in the least likely places.

Like in the arms of your sworn enemy.

Sometimes.


End file.
